Episode 125c (The Fight In Little Fish's Life)
Plot Little Fish falls ill with a deadly sickness and the only cure is on a far away planet. The friends have to race against time to get the antidote before it's too late with new friends and foes along the way. (Please note this episode is filled with blood and violence. Sorry) Transcript Oona and Molly's eyes widened. The girls turned around and saw none other than...a red tulip with a face and a yellow dandelion with a face,green stems and leaves,black oval-shaped eyes,and they're the same height as the guppies. Molly: "What are you guys doing here?" Tulip: "Mario knows we're here. Don't worry. He wanted us to find you." Dandelion: "Follow us." The girls and the flowers ended up in the main room. The Mario Bros,Roscoe,Gil, Goby,Deema,and Nonny were there. Mario: "Welcome,girls and flowers. We are ready to go into warp-speed." The red plumber pushed a few buttons on the desk-like table full of gadgets and buttons to do countless things on the Halbert. Mario: "That depends...are you?" Molly: "No." Oona: "No." Multiple Voices: "Me neither." Gil: "Dark Booster and his team?" He looked over at Mario,who was surprised for a moment before he sighed. Mario: "I guess they will have to come with us. Is everyone ready?" Everyone took a seat on the safety seats and put their seat belts on. Everyone(not Mario): "READY!!!" Mario: "Alright,we go into warp-speed in five...four...three...two...ONE!!!" He pushed a lever forward and the Halbert lunged forward with impossible speeds. Gil: "T-THIS-S I-IS...A-AWES-SOME!!!" Bears Rusher: "I'M GONNA BE SICK!!!." Ravens Rusher: "I KNOW IT'S FAST, BUT FUN!!!" Everyone screeched of delight and mostly fear. Mario held onto a chair arm. Mario: "WE ARE ABOUT TO STEADY THE SPEED! GET READY!!!" Suddenly,the massive warship came to a stop. Molly decided to explore the Halbert when the friction was controlled. Mario told her it was alright as long as she knows her way back. Molly sighed. She didn't want to see Little Fish at the moment. Her pink hair swirled in the breeze as she swam down the hall. She liked the feeling of the wind in her face. She soon got tired and stopped. Sweat beaded on her forehead. Molly: "I don't know why I was rushing..." She looked out of a nearby window and sighed with awe at the beautiful sight. Stars as far as the eye could see. The planets,moons,stars and galaxies dotted the blackness of the universe like summer lightning bugs. Stars shone in the young girl's brown eyes. She closed her eyes;taking in the beautiful scene out the window into her mind. Molly drew in a breath and sighed. Molly left the scene out the window and padded down the metallic hallway. Her pace slowing once more. She sat down next to a door. She knew it was the door to her room. Once she got some of her energy back,she got up and entered her room. Molly plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes,taking in the comfort of her covers. Voice(from behind the door):"Molly." Molly: "Come in." Gil came into the room. Gil: "I was wondering where you went. Anyway,Mario needs us in the main room." Molly groaned and sat up. Molly: "I just got in here." Gil: "Just go! He just wants us in there!" And with that,he swam off. Molly sighed in defeat and sat up. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and leaped off of her bed and towards the main room. She pretty much almost fainted onto a chair once she entered the main room. Molly: "Okay...I'm here...what is it?" Mario: "One of our engines is down. So we're going to land on Planet Aquamarine. Here we go." After they landed... Molly enjoyed the watery breeze. She decided to look around. She almost tripped over two guppies who are the same height as her. The boy has gray metal skin, dark blue hair worn almost like Gil,a dark blue tail,and blue eyes and a wind-up key on his back. The girl has gray metal skin too. She has dark red hair worn almost like Deema's,blue eyes,and a dark red tail worn in one-full piece like Oona. She has a wind up key on her back. Boy Guppy: "I'm Pluto." Girl Guppy: "I'm Carrie." Mario: "So are you two robots?" Pluto: "You got that right!" Oona: "I have a question...do you guys live here?" Carrie: "Oh,yes we do! This is our home planet. Oona: "Home planet?" Carrie: "It's a planet you live in." Dark Booster: "Hey! I wanna go to Planet FriedFire! Let's go!" Mario: "As you wish,Dark Booster." Carrie: "Hey!" Pluto: "Can we come?" Mario: "Hold on just a minute..."(whispers to Luigi)"Alright." Pluto: "Yeah! Before we go,can I be of assistance to fix your engine? I read a book on how to repair engines of all kinds." Mario: "Really? That sounds great!" Pluto: "Woohoo!" The gang made it made to the Halbert. Pluto had a large stack of books on engine repair. Pluto entered the main room;sweat beaded on his forehead. Pluto: "Man,that was hard work." Carrie: "You were gone for few minutes." Pluto: "That's the point! The engine most likely is up and running...well not literally..." Luigi: "Thanks,Pluto. We appreciated your help." The green plumber glanced out of the large window that showed above the controls of the ship. Then looked over at a map a few feet away. Luigi: "FriedFire isn't located yet. We're going in the right direction...I think..."(to Tulip)"Tulip." The young flower looked over at Luigi. Tulip: "Yes?" Luigi: "Go check on the engine. We can't leave until all our engines are working." Pluto:(crossing his arms)"I just want the red mustached guy to check on the engine." Luigi: "Tulip will tell me when he thinks the engine is working." Roscoe gave a strange glance at Carrie as she swam by. Not enough to be noticed clearly though,Carrie looked at him back. Then their gaze turned away from each other. Carrie: "Alright I'll come." She swam over to Roscoe's side. Carrie: "Come on. No time to waste." She yanked on Roscoe's arm and "dragged" him out of the room. Molly felt like that was a face-palm moment. She giggled before glancing over at Mario. Molly: "Mario,how far are we from FriedFire?" Mario: "We are approximately 983 light years away from there. But when we lifted off again,we will be traveling at 100 light years every three hours. When we leave,we will be there in a day or two."(looks down)"I just hope Little Fish can survive that long." Molly: "I hope so...I don't want him to die...he's my friend..." Mario: "I never knew you have true friends." Molly looked away with a look of irritation. It was noticeable. Molly: "Sorry. I don't know you well enough. You're always so mysterious and everything." Mario:(sighed)"I know...I mean,of course I am a mysterious fellow...I don't want your friend to die..." Pluto barged in panting. Pluto: "Okay...Roscoe says the engine is...is working just...just fine..." It has been a day and a half since the gang had left planet Aquamarine and soon they would be in the corner of the universe. Molly and Roscoe were looking out of the large window above the controls. Molly gazed out into the distance of space. But then,she saw something...white and not far away. Molly: "Roscoe! What's that?!"(pointed at the object) It looked like a small UFO. Roscoe followed Molly's finger and he shook his head ceaselessly. Roscoe: "I don't know,but it looks like an enemy vessel." As he finished the sentence,he rushed towards the controls and began pushing,what it seemed to Molly,random buttons. Almost immediately,the guns began firing. Molly: "HIT THE DECK!!!"(slams herself to the floor) That "enemy" ship wasn't only fast,but very nimble. It easily dodged the attacks and fired its own,but only two shots. And on the side of the missile,it said,clearly readable,"King Koopa Spacecraft",and Roscoe gasped as they came in contact with the shields. He grabbed the microphone. Roscoe: "Hostile spacecraft,identify yourself!" There was s brief amount of silence before the reply came. Voice: "You're telling me! Roscoe,is that you? I recognize your voice anywhere! Of course it's you!" A purple-skinned pudgy guppy with a blue tail,white horns,dark purple hair,green eyes,and a blue propeller beanie hat appeared. Roscoe's eyes seemed to widen and then in sheer surprise. Roscoe: "Monshro,is that you?" Monshro: "Who else can it be,Roscy?" Roscoe looked at the boy with sheer embarrassment. Molly chuckled as she picked herself up. Molly: "Roscy? Why did he call you Roscy?" Roscoe: "Monshro,if you wish,you may enter the Halbert." Monshro: "Sure thing,Roscon." The robot lowered the shields. Deema: "Hey,what's going on here?" The other people came into the room. Molly: "Someone named Monshro is coming to visit." Luigi: "What?" Mario: "WOOTWOOT!!!" Everyone collapsed on the floor laughing and in fear. Monshro snickered. Roscoe: "It's been a year since we've met,Monshro." Monshro: "it sure has,Roscy. It's great to see you!" Roscoe: "I told you not to call me Roscy." Monshro: "Okay,don't strain yourself!"(looks at the passengers)"Who are these people?" After everyone introduced theirselves... Monahro: "Alright,why are we all here?" Molly: "Our friend,Little Fish,is sick. I mean,really sick. He won't wake up until a cosmic star comes in contact with his cheek." Mario: "We are landing on planet FriedFire!" Monshro looks out the window. The land on FriedFire looked amazing. The ground is solid red sand,not too hot and not too cold. The sun shines in the bright blue sky. Just then,the screen flickered static and a picture was forming underneath the static. Gil and shamir: "Mario,something is showing up on the screen!" Figure Onscreen: ""Is anyone there? Well,hello. Welcome to planet FriedFire. Just fly upwards until you see a dark blue cloud." The screen flickered off. Mario turned to Pluto and Carrie. Mario: "Pluto. Carrie. Go get Little Fish. We're going back up to a dark blue cloud." Pluto and Carrie obliged and swam out of the room. Mario shifted the steering pull-thingy (The thing airplanes use to steer and go up and down)upwards. The Halberd shifted upwards. And slowly moved up. When they saw the massive dark blue cloud floating in the air,the airship landed on it slowly. When the gang got off the Halbert,they were greeted by a monster. He's roughly the same size as Nonny and he looks a lot like a Pikachu,except he has light purple skin,instead of beady black eyes he has blue eyes like Deema and Gil,dark blue hair,a light purple thunderbolt-shaped tail,a small black nose,dark red cheeks, light purple ears with the ends black. He is wearing a red cloak and wears a dark green propeller beanie hat on his head. Pikachu Monster: "Greetings. Welcome to the city of Gemini. My name is...Prince Wallace." Molly: "Prince Wallace?" She looked at the Pikachu-like monster. He looked as if he was about her age. Maybe slightly older. Wallace: "Yes?" Molly: "Uhh,I wasn't asking you something. That's your name?" Wallace: "Yes. I'm prince of the great sky empire;Gemini." Molly: "Well! Pardon my manners,your Majesty!" And with that,still holding Little Fish,Molly slightly bowed. Wallace: "Oh! There's no need to bow. I'm just a prince. Not a king. My father Crackus,my mother Aquamarine,and my dog Noodle Poodle are the ones you can bow to." Goby: "Prince Wallace,where do you live?" Wallace: "I live in Castle Aquacopia." He gazed over at the young fish tailed souls. He walked over to Molly and patted her back. A little too strong,though. Molly: "Oops!" She stumbled and dropped Little Fish. Wallace let out an "oops!" and Little Fish landed on the ground,hard. He let out a low groan. Not waking up,he laid limp on the ground. Wallace: "Oh goodness! I am so sorry,miss!" He picked up the unconscious infant and handed him to Molly. Molly: "It's alright,your majesty." She cradled Little Fish in her arms like a baby. Little Fish moaned in pain in his nightmarish slumber. He suddenly screamed in fear and anguish. Wallace: "My goodness! What's wrong with the young one?" Monshro: "He's sick,really sick. That's the only reason we're here. To find a cosmic star on Starhill." Wallace: "Ah,now I see. If it helps,I could help you get there." Mario: "That would be kind of you,but we need to hurry. Little Fish has been sick for four days. He's getting worse by the minute. We got to get there soon." Wallace: "Yeah,but it looks like you could use a break. My castle is over there. Follow me,please." The gang uneasily obliged and started following the Pikachu monster towards the castle. As the group left out of sight,a pair of red eyes are glowing in the shadows. Figure: "So,they're heading off to Starhill,are they? Well,I'll make sure that they don't. And with that,that tiny orange pipsqueak dies." And with that,the figure storms away. Prince Wallace let the gang into a brilliant castle. The inside looks like a circus! Molly: "Wow...it's so beautiful..." Wallace: "It sure does,doesn't it?" Gil faced Wallace with a look of suspicion on his face. Gil: "Why are you being so nice? We are complete strangers to this planet." Wallace: "I'm a prince. I'm supposed to act nice to others! But all of you are different. You're here for an emergency,not vacation. The little orange one is in trouble. I'll be there to help in any way. I'm not going to hurt nor trick you in any way." Just then,a red spherical creature came running into the scene. Red Creature: "Arf! Arf! Hi,Wallace!" He launches himself at Wallace with a huge grin plastered on his face. Wallace: "Hey,Noodle Poodle! This is my dog,Noodle Poodle." Noodle Poodle is a spherical red creature. He may not look like a dog. However,he has drooping ears,a black nose,yellow eyes,black pupils,short stubby arms,sky blue feet and a short wiggly tail. Noodle Poodle:(to everyone else)"Arf! Arf! Hi!" Molly: "Hello."(pats the red puppy) Noodle Poodle: "I'm Noodle Poodle!" Luigi:(to Wallace)"We need to leave as soon as possible. Can we meet your mother and father soon?" Wallace: "Oh,I'm sorry. I'll take your to them at once." And with that,Wallace and Noodle Poodle started walking faster towards the throne room of the castle with everyone else following. Wallace opened the door a bit. Wallace: "Mom,dad? May we come in? We have visitors." Male Voice: "Of course,Wallace. Let them in." Wallace opened the door enough to reveal his mother and father. The mother is Aquamarine. She's a human;light skin,blue eyes,sparkling blue hair that reaches down to her waist,wears pale blue sparkly shoes,a twinkly blue dress reaching down to the base of her shoes,and a silver crown with a ruby on it. The father is Crackus. He's a spherical purple creature and is the same height as his wife,blue eyes,dark purple-blue hair,a black magician hat,stubby purple arms,and black shining shoes. Crackus: "Welcome to Gemini,newcomers. What purpose brings you here?" Mario: "Molly's friend,Little Fish,is ill. We found out that the only cure is a cosmic star that's found on Starhill,here on this planet." Aquamarine nodded and glanced over to Crackus. She whispered something into his "ears". Crackus nodded. Aquamarine glanced at the red plumber. Aquamarine: "I think you guys should rest for the night before you go somewhere like that. It's practically the hottest pin-point on this planet. You'd better rest." Luigi: "Alright,your highness." Dark Booster: "Greetings,your highness! You look fancy!" Aquamarine: "Why,that's nice of you!" Crackus: "Oh really? For a villain,you're quite a young child,along with most of your friends." Gil:(chuckled)"They're slightly older than us!" Monsieur Yellow: "Hey,we villain guppies are just 3 years older than the Bubble Guppies!" Gil: "Yeah,like I don't understand a word you're saying!" Shamir: "What you say let me gusses oohshshsuhhdvhgg." Monsieur Yellow: "I'm not speaking in a different language,you know." Prince Wallace started leading the group out of the throne room. Wallace: "Come. I'll lead you to your rooms." Later that night... Molly was sleeping. She made a sudden jerk. Her eyes squinted a bit before she opened them,gasping. She dreamed of Little Fish. A bad dream at that. Suddenly,a ghost-like figure appeared before Molly's eyes. Her eyes widened. The figure looked like the Dark Star with arms (the arms look like Bowser's). For the fact it was dark blue and spikes are around it. His eyes are glowing red. A voice then sounded into her head. A male voice. Figure: "Did you know that Mario freed me?" Then it lunged at Molly. Molly screamed. She covered herself with the sheets. Molly: "AHHHH!" She immediately sat up. She was in a cold sweat. Goby came into the room. There was worry on his face. Goby: "Molly? What happened?" Molly: "I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." Goby: "Are you sure?" Molly: "Just go back to bed!" Goby slowly swam out of the room. When he did,Molly laid back and sighed. Her eyes still wide in shock. Molly: "Who was that in my dream? And what did he mean by 'Mario freed me'?" She let the thoughts past and finally fell back to sleep. Luigi woke up in the middle of the night. He warily blinked and rubbed his eyes. Then he stood ridged. He heard screaming. Luigi immediately took action and put on his shirt and overalls,which took him ten minutes,grabbed his big hammer,and ran out of the room. He ran down the unfamiliar halls of Castle Cosmicopia. He found that the scream came from Molly's room. He slowly knocked on the door. Luigi: "Molly? Are you alright?" Molly:(voice shaking)"C-come in!" Luigi entered in the room. He saw Molly trembling. Luigi: "What happened?" Molly: "I had a bad...nightmare..." Luigi: "What happened in your nightmare?" Molly: "I saw someone...he's shaped like a sphere...he's dark blue...he has red eyes...he has really big arms...he has spikes surrounding him..." Luigi: "That can't be! That guy is a traitor! Don't listen to anything he says!" Molly: "What do you mean?" Luigi: "What did he say to you?" Molly: "H-he kind of asked me a q-question..." Luigi: "What is it?" Molly: "He s-said...did you know that...M-Mario fr-freed m-me?" Luigi: "Don't listen to him! Mario did nothing!" Luigi sharply turned and stormed out of the room. Molly's gaze followed Luigi until he was out of sight. The next morning,evil wasn't now seen on Luigi's face. Luigi: "We must leave now." Aquamarine curved her gaze to the green plumber. Aquamarine: "Are you sure?" Luigi: "Yes." Later... Wallace: "Goodbye." Prince Wallace waved his hand along with the others. Gil,Goby,Nonny,Deema,Oona and the Villain Guppies are staying. Molly waved back. She held Little Fish in her free arm. She was ready for adventure. Now the long journey to save Little Fish begins. Wallace put his hand down for a few moments. He cringed for a few seconds. Wallace: "Ohh! I have to come too! WAIT!" He ran as fast as he could. Molly heard running behind her. Suddenly,Wallace crashed into her. They both collapsed to the ground. And Little Fish as well. Molly: "Ow! What are you doing Wallace? I thought you're staying!" Wallace: "Well,I just...want to know you more. And the others too. And your little orange friend." Pluto: "It's Little Fish." Wallace: "Ah,yes. Little Fish." He picked up Little Fish and hands him to Molly. Molly: "Thank you. I guess you can come. I would love to have someone to talk to." Wallace: "Yay!" Mario tunred his cold stare at Wallace. Mario: "Are you sure you can do this?" Wallace: "Yes. Of course I can." Mario nodded solemnly and started his pace once more. Molly sighed and looked down,her eyes misty. Wallace: "What's wrong?" Molly lets out a sobbing breath. Molly: "I had a nightmare about someone Mario and Luigi knew. And he yelled at me for it!" Wallace: "Why would he do that?" Molly shrugged. Mario and Luigi stopped suddenly. Wallace knew to stop though. But Molly,Pluto,and Carrie bumped into Wallace. Mario:(to Wallace)"I told Molly not to listen to him and I don't want her to listen to him! He's going to stop us from curing Little Fish! He'll try to kill us." He started his pace again. With a depressed Molly and a confused Wallace. Episode 125d (The Fight In Little Fish's Life)